


"Marry Me, Jay."

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Jam, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOT EDITED.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Marry Me, Jay."

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED.

_“Marry me, Jay.”_

_“What?” Jay asks shocked and surprised as he turns to meet Tim’s eyes. “What are you- Marry you?”_

_“Yeah.” Responds Tim. “Why not?”_

_“I- I- Tim this is crazy,”_

_Jay goes to turn back to the forest trail, but Tim grabs his arms and turns him around._

_“I love you, Jay.” Tim tells him sincerely. “I want to love you forever.”_

_Jay’s face is stunned. Shocked. But there’s underline of happiness._

_“Maybe.” He says with a smile. “Maybe.”_

_Tim smiles too. When Jay says maybe, he means yes. They’re going to get married._

 Tim shook the memory from his head as he looked down at the gravesite marked, **‘Jay Merrick… A loving and carefree son and brother.’** Tim places his hand on the top of it, holding back his tears as much as he can. It should say, **'Jay Merrick… A loving and carefree son, brother, and lover,’** but it doesn’t.. Because they never got to get married. They never got to be happy. Tim never got to love him forever… Because… Because Jay’s gone…

 Tim doesn’t even try to hold back the tears now.


End file.
